ccexpertsfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-Experts Wiki
''Welcome to the Castle Clash Experts Guild Below is some information about the guild and a brief explanation on guild rules and guidelines. *Leader: XPlayer *Other Leaders: Gunner01, ManyBio, Billyw, Chuck31, Jeffaaa, LuckyLucciano, Marte, Mexemexutioner, Pilasty, Pourboy, Des73 'Guild Rules: '''New Members (30 Day Trial Period): : Each new member will be required to reach the "Elite" level in Guild donations in the first 30 days (month) of joining the Guild. : What does that mean??? : This means in the first 30 days you must donate a total of 10,000 shards to the Guild. : After the 30 day trial period regular guild donation rules apply! 'Donations:' *''Donations are 1000 Shards per week at a bare minimum. This is a top 20 Guild so if you cannot donate mass amounts of shards then maybe this guild is not a correct fit.'' *The donations will be checked weekly *If you have donated under 50% of the total for the week you will be kicked *If you have donated over 50% you will be warned to make up the remaining Shard balance by leaders BUT do not expect to be hunted down 'Inactivity:' *If you are going to be inactive for a few days notify leaders so that you are not kicked out. *If you are offline without notifications for more than 3+ days you will be kicked. 'WhatsApp: (This is the app we use to chat amongst each other)' *If you don't have the WhatsApp app please download it to your phone *You will need to contact one of the leaders and supply your phone# and country code in the guild chat so they can add you to whatsapp *WhatsApp is strongly recommended to participate in this Guild. Without it you will not get regular updates and notifications! 'BOSS Rules:' *The boss battle starts at 13:30 Server Time Daily (Except Wed/Sat immediately after or right before torch) *We have simplified the boss rules: *If you can permastun the boss you can go in right away there is no waiting anymore *If you cannot permastun then just get as much points as you can 'Torch Battle Rules:' *'Do not haul until 20:45 server time' *Start Hauling at 20:45 server time *Once your heroes return from hauling then Guard with those heroes *Please only select Guard battles you know you can win! *If you can't participate at that time for Torch please at least register earlier in the day and collect your prizes. *Donate your winning to ensure making the 1000 weekly donations! 'Miscellaneous Details:' *We have a smurf Guild called Experts2. If you have a smurf and want to join experts2 then notify leaders. We use this strictly for collecting Shards and donating to main Guild. It is strongly encouraged to start a smurf to at least do the HBM events each day. *We currently have a mininum might requirement of 45000 might on main Guild (Experts) *We don't have a designated time for Mesa 'Any Other Questions:' Please find someone on whatsapp to explain any questions or concerns in more detail Upgrade Heroes / Shard Calculation Table Category:Browse